The present invention relates to disc records and in particular to methods and apparatus for manufacturing disc records.
At the present time methods and apparatus for manufacturing disc records are highly developed. For examples of the present state of the art reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,749 and 3,833,328. The methods and apparatus disclosed in these patents are entirely satisfactory. However, it is desirable to improve the presently known methods and apparatus for manufacturing disc records.